


FALLING in Love

by The_City_Rain



Series: Frikey [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Mikey, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mikey Way - Freeform, Oblivious, Roommates, Skateboarding, frank iero - Freeform, frank teaches mikey to skate, mikey gets 'injured'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_City_Rain/pseuds/The_City_Rain
Summary: Mikey decides he wants to learn to skate, his best friend/roommate Frank is there to help.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Mikey Way, Frikey - Relationship
Series: Frikey [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582942
Kudos: 7





	FALLING in Love

"Frank, you asshole, don't let go!"

Frank snickered at his tall friend. He and Mikey had been living together for almost a year now and there was never a dull moment between the two of them. Frank had been so excited when Mikey agreed to be his roommate. He had the biggest crush on his older friend since they had met at a concert in highschool.

Frank knew Mikey was bisexual like him but he never made a move. He was hurt everytime Mikey brought home a random hookup but knew it was better in the long run. He couldn't lose Mikey.

On a random Tuesday night, Mikey had stumbled into the living room with Frank's old beat up skateboard, proclaiming that he was going to learn to skate. Frank had taken one look at Mikey's shin pads, knee pads, elbow pads and bright pink helmet and decided to stroll outside to enjoy the show. 

It had taken Mikey almost an hour to even stand on the board. He was about to retreat back inside when Frank offered to hold his hand. Mikey had grumbled for the first ten minutes that 'he didn't need Franks stupid help' but quickly shut up when Frank let go.

Frank laughed and took Mikeys hands in his own. Mikey's hands were clammy but fit so perfectly in Franks. The shorter boy watched the look of concentration on his friends face as he regained his focus.

"You're getting better. You haven't fallen off yet." Frank grinned at him, watching Mikey who was watching his feet. 

"I wanna move." Mikey bit his lip. "How do I do that?"

"Put your back foot down- no your back foot. Your front foot steers." Frank guided him patiently until Mikey gave himself a shaky push.

"Shit." Mikey gasped, leaning all his weight on Frank, wobbling on the board. He jumped off in fear, watching the board roll a foot or two away before stopping on the flat ground. Mikey groaned in frustration, letting go of Frank to retrieve the board.

"Hey, it's okay. Let's try again." Frank smiled patiently. Mikey glanced down to Frank's lips then back to his eyes. He felt his face heat up and quickly looked down at the board. He held his hands out for Frank who took them quickly. Frank's foot steadied the board, letting Mikey hop back on.

They stayed out until the only light left was from the street lamps above them. Frank wrapped his arms around himself, shivering in the late autumn weather. He watched as Mikey slowly rolled down the street, arms out to balance himself. Frank couldn't help the grin on his face. He didn't think he'd ever meet anyone near as cute as mikey. He strolled after him in case of emergency, glad that he was the one Mikey chose to live with and trust. 

"Frankie, look! I'm doing it!" Mikey exclaimed in shock. 

"Try push yourself further." Frank encouraged.

Mikey took one stiff, shaky leg off the board and gave himself a small push. He wobbled before losing his footing completely, making the board go off course. Mikey squeaked before falling to the tarmac. He landed on his hands and whimpered. 

Frank quickly rushed over and knelt in front of Mikey. "Mikes! Are you okay?!"

Mikey slowly lowered himself into a sitting position and held out his cut up hands. Frank noted the tears and the slight wobble of Mikey's lip and quickly sprung into action. He gently brought Mikey's hands to his lips and kissed both palms individually.

"Let's get you home and cleaned up, okay? You did a lot today." 

Mikey nodded with a sniffle and accepted Franks help getting up. Frank quickly grabbed the board and wrapped his free arm around Mikey's waist, guiding him. Mikey held his hands out in front of him like a confused child. 

Frank propped the skateboard against the wall, not willing to let Mikey go, and pulled the keys out of his hoodie pocket. He unlocked the door and ushered Mikey inside, flicking on the lights as they went. He lead the injured boy to the bathroom and helped him hop onto the counter. He helped Mikey take his protective gear off before he took the emergency first aid kit out from under the sink. 

"This might hurt a little okay?" Frank said calmly, pouring antiseptic onto a cotton pad. 

"No! I'm okay! I don't need that!"

"Mikey." Frank sighed. He gently held Mikey's wrist, holding on when he tried to pull away. He waited until Mikey had settled with his eyes squeezed shut before cleaning off his hands. Mikey winced and whimpered his way through it. When he slowly opened his eyes again he watched Frank throw away the cotton pads.

Frank smiled at him and started repacking the kit. "Not so bad right?"

"I want a Hello Kitty bandaid."

Frank laughed at his friend before gently placing a bandaid on each hand, being careful not to put the sticky part on Mikey's reddened skin. "All better?" He teased.

"Almost, Dr. Iero. I'm hungry."

"Lemme write you a prescription for mac and cheese."

Mikey gasped, his face lighting up. "Really?!"

Frank laughed at his friends excitement and nodded. He watched as Mikey hopped off the counter and ran to the kitchen. Frank tutted, knowing Mikey wouldn't help. He more than likely would just get in the way but Frank wouldn't change a thing.

Frank had learned to work around Mikey's gangly figure. He just had to be stern, slapping Mikey's hands away when he wanted to taste test and making him sit down when he had to move around the kitchen with hot pots. Having Mikey around was sometimes like having an accident prone child as his responsibility.

Mikey watched eagerly as Frank made his mac and cheese from scratch. He loved to watch Frank in the kitchen. He was passionate about cooking and Mikey couldn't take his eyes off him for even a second. He loved watching the younger boy when he was in his element.

Mikey jumped back into action when Frank announced the food was ready. He grabbed two bowls and set them down for Frank to fill.

Filling the dishes, Frank glanced over to Mikey who was grabbing a fork for Frank and chopsticks for himself. It was another thing Mikey had tried out and when he finally learned to use them, they were all he used. Frank had never met someone like Mikey before, mostly because he had never seen someone trying to eat soup with chopsticks before.

Frank followed Mikey to the living room. He set the bowls down beside the Diet Cokes Mikey had grabbed and picked up the remote. He sat next to him, letting the older boy tuck them both under a fluffy blanket before grabbing their food and clicking on a movie.

"It's fuhkin cold in here." Mikey groaned, scooting closer to Frank. In response, Frank cuddled closer to Mikey and wrapped one arm around him, using his lap as a table for his bowl.

Frank could feel Mikey's gaze. He knew if he looked over he would see Mikey's eyes behind his big glasses staring at him owlishly. He knew if he looked close enough, he'd see the speck of brown on Mikey's right eye. He knew if he looked down he'd see Mikey's perfectly bowed lips. And that's exactly what he saw when he turned to face him.

Mikey grinned when his eyes met Frank's wide eyes. 

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For today... and always."

"I didn't do anything worth thanking."

"You're so damn humble all the time." Mikey breathed out a laugh.

"That's untrue. I always tell you how hot I am." Frank joked back.

Mikey rolled his eyes and playfully smacked Franks arm.

"Dick."

"Humble dick." Frank corrected.

Mikey just smiled, not bothering to supply a verbal answer. He was staring again and if it had been anyone else, Frank would've gotten uncomfortable. But it wasn't someone else. It was Mikey. It was Mikey staring at him like he wanted to kiss him. It was mikey who was leaning in.

Frank stared at him in shock when Mikey disconnected their lips, looking like he was waiting for some form of reaction.

"Mikey..?" Frank whispered, confusion evident on his face.

"You like me."

"Mikey." Frank repeated, this time more warningly.

"I like you."

Frank stared at him in shock. "Mikey I-"

"So what's the problem?"

"There's a problem?"

"Yeah. You're not kissing me."

Then it was MikeyandFrank.


End file.
